User talk:Regaliorum
14:25, 9 October 2007 (UTC)}} Welcome! One question: would you like to reupload the logo of the First Campus? I think is to much like the Libertan First Campus... 14:25, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Didn't I react to that already? I'm busy 'creating' one... Would you mind it if I just kept the oval-shaped thingy? 14:43, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::(I put this reaction here when you hadn't reacted yet) No that's okay, but it's got to be clear that it's not a simple copy. 14:46, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, I got it; can keep the oval-thinky, but can't copy :-) 14:59, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Referendum We're holding a referendum, right here: Forum:Royal Palace. 17:47, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Ceremony Would you like to start the Crowning Ceremony? You can do this here: Forum:Royal Palace. 18:11, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Stop! You're doing great work Joeri, but PLEASE check our history first! The nation wasn't even discovered in the 1600s... 19:17, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Whoops! I already planned tho ask you if you'd like to check my dates. I'll upload some pictures know... 19:19, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, and please change the dates / events to other ones. 19:21, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::I'll relocate the events to the 1800's. 19:22, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::OK, nice pictures btw! 19:25, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Tnx, don't you recognize the location? 19:26, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Somewhere in France ? :P >>> Would you like to make a public announcement too, this evening in the Forum:Royal Palace? 19:29, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ofcourse, but first I have to upload your crown: watch out... 19:35, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Hopla Surprise! Can I make you a rollbacker? 15:11, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :i'd love to! 15:15, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::From now on you are! 15:16, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::Tnx a lot! :-) 15:16, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::You deserve it :) 15:17, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: 15:18, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Kzen nu es echt weg. 15:25, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::: ;-) 15:33, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Ik heb maandag nog meer voor jou :) 16:15, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Maandag? Meer? ("monday? more?") I'm anxious to know. Tell me! 17:30, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Wel, dinsdag dan :) 19:03, 26 November 2007 (UTC) aha! I think I'm on to you... btw, what do you think of this one 19:05, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Nice, isn't it :D - - LSMI: your score will increase for December :) 19:08, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::The second biggest? Not bad, but I feel that I can do better... 19:11, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::You sure can, in December you'll be the largest I think. Just make sure you have stores, terrains etc. as well. 19:13, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I will make sure of that! 19:15, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I count on you, strawberry boy. BTW: Have found a good English name for yourself, Dzjoewrie Ven dur Zaajpe? 19:17, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Don't make fun of my name! You now I can't stand that! And no, I haven't found a name that equals mine. 19:19, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Don't you have any (serious!) suggestions? 19:24, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Haha, try harder 19:21, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Mmmm, George Wisdom? 19:31, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Do I have to explain the meaning of the word "serious"? 19:32, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Yuri Darwin? 19:45, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Getting close. Gottago now. See you tommorow. could you please/peace bring the mail of Daelemans? 19:46, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :I'll do that. 19:50, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::erkrido (at) skynet (dot) be - 19:50, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Innovoil Kan ik je nl:Innovation Oil uit Libertas overnemen please? 16:48, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :tuurlijk, maar is dat na de kwestie in Libertas wel nog nodig? 18:36, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ik had dit hier geplaatst vóór heel die heisa. Dus niet meer nodig nu :) 18:57, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::Ok, neem ook maar eens een kijkje op forum:bestuur (libertas). 18:59, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Hebbk al gezien, kijk jij maar eens in de kroeg :) 19:00, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Ook ik heb een afscheidwoordje geplaatst. 19:07, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Saw it, Medvedev :) 19:13, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Je gaat toch nog steeds de Quality naar hier brengen? 19:15, 29 November 2007 (UTC)